By his side
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Someone shows Tommy he still has an important role to play in Oliver's life as vigilante.


_**Disclaimer:**__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Author's notes:**__ This story takes place almost directly after the conversation between Tommy and Oliver in 'The Huntress Returns'. _

**By his side**

**Eva aka Pinkfox**

"He needs you."

Tommy was still staring to where Oliver has disappeared to the back offices of the club, when a female voice startled him from his contemplation. Quickly whirling around, he saw a quirky looking young woman with a blond hair and bright lipstick standing half hidden behind one of the pillars. "I am sorry?"

"He needs you…" She repeated as she stepped from behind the pillar, quickly glancing in the direction Oliver had disappeared in. "… very much so."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She looked vaguely familiar and Tommy was sure he had spotted her around the club once or twice.

"I am Felicity. I work for… no… with Oliver." She clarified as she moved towards the table where Tommy was still standing.

"Work with Oliver?" Tommy frowned, not remembering a Felicity on the list of people who worked in the club. "Oh…" Was his only reaction as he made the connection. "You mean you…" He gestured aimlessly as he could not quite find the words to explain what he wanted to say.

"I work downstairs." Felicity confirmed with a small nod.

"Downstairs." Tommy nodded his understanding. "And you were saying?"

Felicity seemed a lot more hesitant now that she was facing him directly and diverted her gaze, almost as if inspecting her nail polish. "He needs you," she repeated almost bashfully. "I overheard you talking because I had to visit the bathroom and… I didn't need to mention that…"

Tommy held up his hand to stop her flood of words. "In what way do you mean that?" He firmly buried the feeling it was very inappropriate to talk about Oliver this way, wanting the insight she could give into this entirely new side of his friend.

"He hasn't told me much…" She started hesitantly, far more insecure then when she had simply let the words escape when she heard the pain in his voice when he spoke to Tommy about lying to his closest friends. "But from what I know about the island, it's was a very hard place."

He just nodded at her to continue.

"I mean… you probably already knew that. But…" Felicity took another deep breath. " I mean in the way of survival of the fittest… the right of the strongest… kill or be killed… predator and prey. That kind of thing."

"He wasn't alone there." Tommy quickly surmised from her words. "Not so strange though, since he had to have picked up all those skills somewhere."

"Yes." Felicity nodded. "And that is why he needs you so much. And his family as well... But you at least know."

"How do you mean, Felicity?" He had a fair idea of where this was going, but he wanted to hear her take on it.

"He still thinks in that way so often. But the city isn't the island… and he doesn't have to be that way anymore. Not so much at least." She paused for a moments, meeting his eyes for the first time since she has come over to the table. "I think maybe Diggle and I help a little. But you are his friend and you know… If he is totally alone, like he said he has to be…"

"You are worried he will keep thinking like he is still on the island." Tommy finished her sentence, seeing where she was going with her words.

"You and his family anchor him." She nodded in agreement. "You anchor him to his humanity, to his compassion and all those things."

Tommy was silent for a few moment, running her words through his head. "Thank you." He said finally. "You have given me a lot to think about." And a perspective on his friend he had not really considered before.

"You're welcome. But… please don't tell him I told you." Felicity shot an anxious glance to the door where Oliver had disappeared into.

"My lips are sealed." Tommy immediately replied, crossing his fingers and holding them up so he could see them.

Felicity gave him a relieved smile. "But now I really need to…" She gestured in the direction of the bathrooms.

He watched her go with, his mind flitting with thoughts. Maybe he could still stand by his friend now that he knew this. Much to consider, much too think about…


End file.
